Of Sleep
by LeneaGibbs
Summary: Gibbs is tired. The Director is tired. Both choose the same spot to catch a cat nap and then... Well, just read And find out. JIBBS (:


A/N: I was super tired when I wrote this...

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

He was tired.

No, beyond tired.

Tired to the point that the thought of heading home to grab a few hours of shut eye was starting to sound more and more appealing.

He looked at his watch.

His team had now been working this case for thirty-six hours straight.

One all-nighter was acceptable- expected in such a high profile case.

But two nights in a row was pushing it and he knew his team wouldn't be as effective if he pushed them too hard.

Which is why he was turning a blind eye when he knew tony was sleeping down in Abby's lab, McGee was fast asleep at his desk, his chin resting against his chest as he sat straight up in his chair. And Ziva- well, he had no idea where Ziva had disappeared to. Knowing her, she had found some perch where she wouldn't be found.

He was starting to believe Tony's accusation of her being a ninja.

But now, he needed to find somewhere to catch a few z's himself.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how desperate his body was for the rest.

His eyes physically hurt to stay open and he rubbed at them with the heels of his hands.

One can only drink so much coffee before it was deemed 'ineffective'.

At least that's what the annoying red head in MTAC had been telling him for the past twenty-four hours.

Wait...

The annoying red head.

Jenny had a damn couch in her office.

Why the hell hadn't he thought of that earlier?

He looked up at the catwalk, rubbing a hand across his jaw.

He really needed to shave.

She had been in MTAC for the past two hours, dealing with the political aspect of their case- for which he was grateful, whether he would admit it or not. He wouldn't be able to handle the press, let alone the politics of this case with reporters and higher ups breathing down his neck.

She would probably be in there for a while.

He stood up, suddenly deciding to take advantage of the time that he thought she would be out of her office.

He would probably be able to sneak out after his nap without her noticing he was even there.

Climbing swiftly up the stairs, he made his way to the director's office. He was grateful to find the door unlocked and let himself in.

The office was empty.

And quiet.

Perfect.

He went to the couch, removing his sports jacket and laid it over the back before unceremoniously flopping down onto the black leather couch.

A low grown escaped his mouth as the tension in his back left him, and he sighed.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was out like a light.

She was tired.

Her head hurt, her back hurt, her eyes hurt.

Her damn feet hurt.

Damn these stupid heels.

As soon as the screen went black in MTAC, she practically kicked them off, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the techs.

She needed to sleep.

Her bed was all she could think about at the moment and it only infuriated her even more knowing that she wouldn't be sleeping in it any time soon.

The son of a senator had been murdered and they had been working non-stop to the point where she was completely exhausted.

She looked at her watch.

It was two in the morning, which meant she had four hours until her phone would start ringing with higher-ups that would be demanding answers.

And she had enough information, thanks to her last MTAC session, that she would be able to pacify them when they started in on her.

She planned on putting those four hours to good use.

She could practically hear the couch in her office calling her name and she made her way out of MTAC, heels in hand.

Her body was sore and she had nothing on her mind but sleep.

She opened the door to her office and the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs fast asleep was... Was...

Oh, hell no!

This was her office!

Her couch!

And she would be damned if she let him sleep on her couch. There was no way he was more tired than her.

For a moment, she thought about throwing her heels at him, but she really liked these shoes and if she were honest with herself, she was too tired to throw them.

She went over to the couch and looked him over.

His head was tilted back, mouth slightly open, snoring lightly.

She noticed the bags under his eyes.

Maybe he was as exhausted as her.

He didn't even wake up when she came in- and he was one to wake up to a pin drop.

She almost lost her resolve to make him move.

Almost.

"Jethro", she called quietly in hopes that she wouldn't startle him.

He didn't even move.

Damn him.

"Jethro", she said louder.

She watched his eyes open a fraction of an inch before settling on her.

He really did look tired.

"Let me sleep Jen, 'm tired", he mumbled and closed his eyes

She shook her head, "Jethro, I'm tired and I want to sleep. This is my couch. Get. Off.", she said in the best authoritative voice she could muster before a yawn overtook her, lessening her threat somewhat.

He just moved his arm up and draped it over his eyes, his face hidden in the crook of his elbow, "Leave me alone Jen", he muttered.

Did he just tell her...

She pulled her gun from its holster on her hip and cocked it back menacingly, making her threat clear.

She stared at him with as much maliciousness that she could muster.

But it was pretty useless, seeing as he wasn't even looking at her.

God, she was so tired.

She just didn't have the energy to keep going.

And then an idea popped into her head.

She had told him no off the job.

And she knew he had respected that.

The thought of her laying down on top of him and then him immediately getting up to avoid anything 'awkward' flooded her mind.

It would work.

She set her gun on the table, dropped her heels to the floor and then climbed on top of him, stretching out across his muscular body.

She let her head rest on his shoulder, her forehead pressing against his jaw and her legs tangled with his as she rested her full weight on him.

And whatever reaction she was expecting was completely opposite to the reaction he gave her.

Instead of moving off the couch like she wanted him to, he reached out to grab his sports coat and then draped it over her before resting his hand in her hair, softly threading his fingers through it.

Without even thinking, she closed her eyes at the sensation. His body heat warmed her and she found herself quickly falling toward the oblivion that sleep promised her.

God she had missed this.

Missed him.

His unique sawdust and bourbon scent filled her senses and she breathed in deeply hoping to commit it to memory again.

Then her eyes popped oped...

What the hell was she doing?!

She had told him no off the job for a reason!

She couldn't just cuddle with him and let this kind of thing happen.

She had worked too hard to get where she was in her career.

She started to get up, her body strongly protesting against her movements.

"Jethro...", she started.

The arm that didn't have a hand in her hair wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down to him.

"Sleep", he demanded gruffly, his eyes still closed.

And she just didn't have the strength to argue with him.

So she laid her head back down and closed her eyes, the steady rise and fall of his chest lulling her to sleep.

She just knew she would regret this.

A/N: Not sure if I'm gonna leave this a one shot or write it a two part story. Let me know what you guys want (;

Lenea


End file.
